User blog:TechSkylander1518/New Mega Evolutions?
I was thinking over what Pokémon could be good candidates for Mega Evolution. Honestly, almost any line could have some pretty cool ones, but I tried to narrow it down a little bit: Oblivicorn It's only fair(y), really. Kiricorn's going to get a lot more use if it's the only one of Minicorn's evolutions with a Mega, and I can't help but feel like there's not really any Mega Evolution for the Dark type. The only two Pokémon that are Dark type and can Mega Evolve are Drilgann and Sableye. Drilgan's mainly built as a Ground type-it barely learns any Dark type moves-and Sableye is more of a gimmicky kind of mega, IMO. (Its new Mega Stats aren't even better than most regular Pokémon. Gararewl The only pure Steel type in the game, so its the only type that will ever actually resist Nuclear moves-and yet it doesn't seem to be getting much use at all! Gararewl has some interesting possibilities-Rock Head ability + Head Smash could be pretty great, and Rollout could lead to another Miltank- but I don't really see any discussions about it anywhere. Coatlith PLEASE GET RID OF THAT AWFUL ABILITY PLEASE ..*ahem* So, as you might have read me write on Leviate's page, I'm really not fond of it picking up Levitate as it evolves. I wish Coatlith kept Leaf Guard as its ability, or got something better. Grass already resists Ground, and it's super effective against it, why would you ever need to worry about a Ground type? Meanwhile, with Leaf Guard, sunny weather would let you be immune to status effects and have an instant Solar Beam. It's hardly a competition. But, moreover, I really love Coatlith's evolutionary line, it's so unique! And I feel like there's a special sort of group of Pokémon this line fits in. You know how all the pseudo-legendaries of Tandor are based off of creatures from different cultures? Well, there's a few more Pokémon that are pretty similar and only miss out on the pseudo-legendary mark by just a little bit of their stats-Luxelong, from Chinese lucky cats and dragons, Navighast, from ghost pirates, Daikatuna, from ninjas, Xenogen, from the Xenomorph series (modern-day culture, but still), and even Astronite kind of fits in with the idea of aliens riding on asteroids. (S51 obviously covers aliens more, though) Coatlith is another one of these, being based off the Quetzalcoatl. (if you've seen my party, you can see how I really enjoy these) But out of all of the "tall tale" (since legendary, pseudo-legendary, and mythical are all taken) Pokémon, Coatlith is the only one that isn't a pseudo-legendary and doesn't have anything particular going for it: *Daikatuna-Should be getting a Mega soon *Luxelong-Great critical hit rate that can be boosted even further *Navighast-Great Attack, and has all the punching moves for type coverage and healing (though, for the record, its ability could use a lot of work-Iron Fist would be infinitely better for it than just immunity to any old type or being able to hit Normal types with Ghost moves when it has STAB Fighting moves) *Xenogen-Pure Nuclear, so it doesn't have to worry about the possibility of a 4x weakness like the corrupted Nuclears, and the only line besides Urayne that can (when it gets fixed) summon a fallout *Astronite-Insane Special Attack, and can get a great moveset with Technician Coatlith is just sort of left out for a while (though its Hidden Ability is pretty good for it). I think Solar Power could be really cool with this-Give it a Big Root and teach it Giga Drain and Solar Beam, and it could be great! It also has some drawbacks to keep it from being overpowered-It would damage it some, and you couldn't just summon the weather with Drought, because Drought's only on Mega Archilles! (unless Flareon does end up with Drought-but, hey, it's Flareon, it still needs a good amount of improvement) Alternatively, it could be neat to see this work its way into the storyline a little more. Most of the Tall Tales are tied in the story in some way, though some more than others. (Luxi is a gift, Yatagaryu pops up a lot in the story and Volchik is given as a gift, Xenomite line in the Nuclear Plants, Daikatuna line is tied in with the Surfin' Ninjas, Swabone line with the pirates, Devimp and Sheebit are at Victory Road, a big place with an environment that really shows off their type, Comite gets... Comet Cave? Like I said, some more than others) Coatlith mostly just shows up a few times when a Dragon Tamer uses it, but its Dex entry leaves the way open for some cool opportunities! Early natives of BAYKAL worshipped Coatlith as gods. They are fiercely devoted to protecting nature, and will attack anyone, friend or foe, who defiles it. Imagine getting to uncover more about early Baykal and getting a special encounter Coatlith through a special event! (and, hey, who knows, maybe that's what's going to be up those waterfalls we can't use yet!) ...This ended up being extremely long and a little scattered, sorry about that! Frikiti It's a Grass/Fire! That's a great type combo! You get STAB against seven types besides Nuclear, it's only weak to three types, and it gets STAB against one of those types! And yet, it's practically unknown. I didn't even realize Tikiki could evolve until I saw Tiko use it in the Championship! It could also make a neat compliment to Empirilla, similar to the Baaschaun/Mareep line. (though these are three-stage lines, and one only by Mega Evolution) Splendifowl Splendifowl's typing is probably the most unoriginal thing in Uranium, because it's been done to death in all the canon games. (Did you know that there's actually only one pure Flying type Pokémon? Normal/Flying was slapped onto any Pokémon that would have been just fine as Flying) The weird thing is, it's not just meant to be a com 'Mon like Pidgey or Pidove, its moveset actually does have the theme of light/reflection. But since Uranium doesn't really have a type like that, it gets left behind just most of the other birds. I think a Mega Stone could add some more interest in it, especially if it changed Normal to Steel-That's STAB on its Flash Cannon, immunity to two types, and only regular damage from Nuclear! Laissure Laissure seems to fall pretty far behind the other pseudos in popularity, when it could have quite a few fun movesets (see this thread). It's also the only single-type pseudo, meaning it'd only take 2x from Nuclear rather than 4x. There is the matter of balance, though-It'd set ahead of Beliaddon and Yatagaryu, and they're both weak to Ground. How about you guys? I'm sure you all have tons of ideas! Category:Blog posts